


i'll be upon you by the moonlight side

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Episode: s02e09 Shiizakana, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter's Terrible Therapy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Randall Tier goes to Will Graham's house with different intentions.
Relationships: Will Graham/Randall Tier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18, Prompt Table Challenge: Musical Imaginations





	i'll be upon you by the moonlight side

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** animal  
>  **gen prompt bingo:** primal instincts  
>  **musical imaginations @ creativechallenges:** Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran
> 
> i have a pseudo-project of writing hannibal nbc rarepairs. here's the first fic for that!
> 
> enjoy!

Randall doesn't want to follow Hannibal's directions.

Maybe in another life, he'd be so inclined to agree— to kill the man he's told to. But he's a beast, and he's not to be leashed and tamed and told to go wherever someone wants him to go to. He's not that, he _refuses_ to be that. So as he considers Will Graham's name in his tongue, he takes his options. 

He decides to go to him still. He looks through the results, sees the talk of him — he was in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for two months, before the Ripper threw enough hints to show that he really had framed him for murder. And the man who framed him for murder was… well, Will kept saying and saying it was Hannibal, until he stopped saying that.

Of course, Hannibal is far too supportive of his crimes. Of the carnage between his teeth. _Beautiful_ , he can hear him say, over and over again in his head.

He's the Chesapeake Ripper, and he did frame this man for his murders. If anything, his treatment for him was the opposite of effective— his condition wasn't cured; his condition was worsened. He remembers his small smile during their third session as he said, ever so calmly, that some men just are more like beasts than most others That there is little to do about it but suppress it, lest it ends badly.

He heads to Will Graham's cabin with his suit on, but with no intention of killing him.

He knocks on the door, puts his hands up in what he hopes comes across as a sign of peace.

It takes a few minutes, but Will Graham opens the door. He has no gun, only his hands.

"I thought you were going to attack me," he says. "Come by the window."

"Oh, you knew Hannibal would send me after you?"

"Yes," he says. "I was expecting it. I sent someone to kill him… so he sends someone to kill me. Although he hoped I'd kill you, I imagine." He gives him a smile, all teeth. He's attractive — he didn't really pay attention to this when the FBI came to the museum he works at, but he's quite handsome. His eyes shine in the night as he leans in to turn the light on. "He prefers me _alive_."

Randall considers his next question carefully. "He's the Ripper, isn't he?"

"Yes." 

"What did he do to you?"

Will scoffs. "What did he do to _you_?"

"Nothing that helped me overcome my condition," he says. "He just talked about how it was… _natural_ , for me to be like this. That some men are closer to beasts than most others. That all I could do was suppress it. He never gave me… solutions, just pleasantries that now I realize were him trying to get me to let it go on."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

He considers this."Yes," he says. "He is good at what he does."

"I don't want him to do this to anyone else. The two of us are enough."

"I'm sure there's others."

"There may be."

They stand there.

Will tilts his head, looks at the suit that covers most of Randall's body. "You could give it a better use than murdering other of his victims."

"They'll catch me if I kill him," he says. "Too close. Too much of a connection."

Will leans closer to him. "I will make sure you do not get caught, Randall," he says. He gives him a smile. "FBI, remember?"

He laughs. "Of course."

He pulls off the cave bear skull he's using as a mask, leans in to kiss Will's cheek. Will doesn't recoil, doesn't pull away, as if the motion is welcomed, almost expected. "Would you like to join me, Will?"

Will lets out a breath. "Of course. I would love to join you."

"Will you observe or will you participate?"

He hums. "I think I can figure that out when it comes to it."

* * *

"Will," Hannibal smiles at him. "What an unexpected surprise."

Will smiles back, leans in to kiss his cheek. "It's no problem," he says. "I just wanted to come see you."

He steps inside, doesn't close the door.

"Kill," he whispers right as he steps to the side, allowing Hannibal to see the cause of his demise.

Randall isn't a tamed beast. He doesn't kill on command. But something runs through him when Will says _kill_ , as he throws himself to Hannibal, grips him down onto the floor. His eyes flash with fury and he's the beast that Hannibal wanted so badly for him to become into. Well, it backfired for him, alright.

"Randall," he says. "Come on."

Hannibal's eyes are wide, his breath ragged. "Randall, Will, well, what an unexpected turn of—"

The cave bear teeth rip through his throat in one swift motion, pull it apart, until they hit his spine. It makes a horrible cracking sound, and Randall pulls away. Blood covers the pristine white floors of the hallway.

"Great job," Will says. He sighs. "Only a few days ago I told him I would kill him with my hands, if I had the chance."

"Sorry for taking that chance, I suppose," Randall says. "Would you like to get a helping of something from his kitchen?"

"Oh, sure." He walks over to it. "I assume you realize he's a cannibal, right?"

Randall stops in his tracks for a second, and then lets out an airy laugh. "It does rhyme," he says softly. "Let's get something to eat."

He feels something primal when he looks at Will, something almost as natural as being a beast. It may be attraction, as far as he can tell. He's never really felt something like that before, but as they get comfortable in Hannibal's kitchen and eat someone neither of them ever knew, there's a sense of _belonging_ there, strong and sharp.

He sheds his suit, little by little. "You're handsome, Graham."

Will smiles at him. "You too." He clears his throat. "As much as I may try, I don't think there's an easy way for them to _not_ realize it's you."

He takes a bite of his food, savors the carnage between his teeth. "Then what is the hard way?"

Will looks at him, tilts his head. "Running away."

Color rises to his cheeks. "Like…?"

"I was part of it, Randall, if you are not going to give yourself up to the law then I am up for leaving with you."

"Okay." He pauses. "What about your dogs?"

"I can take a few of them with us."

"Alright." He thinks it over. Running away. Starting over. It feels nice — it feels right. With Will Graham at his side, even more so.

He finishes his plate, looks at Will. He feels completely bare around him, _seen_ , observed in a way no one else has before. Except maybe for Hannibal. But he's dead— he's killed him now. Ragged bits of his scalp hang around his mouth.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
